Drugie życie doktora Murka/7
}} Rozdział VII Letni sezon w Medanie dał świetne rezultaty. Pokoje zamawiano na miesiąc naprzód. W wielkiej sali kasyna po dwanaście godzin na dobę czynne były rulety. Co wieczór odbywał się bal, co wieczór lał się szampan, park rozbrzmiewał głośnym śmiechem i cichymi szeptami, wśród gałęzi aż do świtu jarzyły się kolorowe latarki, kilka orkiestr grało nieustannie. Noce były krótkie, na sen nikt tu nie miał czasu. Od wczesnego ranka w wielkich basenach z morską i zwykłą wodą roiło się od barwnych kostiumów kąpielowych, na tenisowych kortach migały białe postacie, w alejach rozlegał się tętent wierzchowców, w zakładach wód alkalicznych tłoczyli się kuracjusze, tarasy zastawione leżakami służyły zwolennikom opalenizny, w salach bilardowych klaskały kule, w pokojach brydżowych zasiadano do kart, a przy lunchu już znowu grały orkiestry, a po lunchu na dużych, owalnych stołach zaczynały wirować rulety. Całe lato w Medanie było jednym nieustającym świętem beztroskiej zabawy, komfortowego wypoczynku, emocjonującej rozrywki. Za wszystko wprawdzie trzeba było płacić i to słono, ale któż o tym chciał myśleć! Kuracjusze zdobywali zdrowie lub przynajmniej przeświadczenie, że czują się lepiej, gracze zaspokajali swój głód hazardu, młodzież – namiętność do sportu i tańca, smakosze żołądki, sybaryci rozkoszowali się wygodami, snoby swoją obecnością wśród możnych tego świata i błogim uczuciem wyższości, z jakim będą później opowiadać znajomym, że lato spędzili w Medanie. A spędzić lato w Medanie znaczyło tyle, co zdobycie pewnej pozycji towarzyskiej. Czyż za to nie warto było płacić?... Tym bardziej, że do reklamy wystarczały dwa lub trzy tygodnie pobytu w tym luksusowym uzdrowisku. Któż będzie kontrolował resztę wakacji opędzonych taniutko w Zielonce czy w Kaczym Dole?... Więc płynęły pieniądze rzeką. W masywnych kasach pancernych w podziemiach kasyna piętrzyły się paczki banknotów, akcjonariusze zacierali ręce. Czaban promieniał i gdy sam na sam zostawał z zięciem, skakał i śmiał się jak dziecko. – Rozruszajże się, stary diable! – Oklepywał go ze wszystkich stron zachęcająco. – Przecie nawet nie marzyliśmy o takim powodzeniu! Co ci jest! A?! – Zmęczony jestem – mówił Murek i mówił prawdę. Pracował jak wół. Pierwszy wstawał, ostatni kładł się. On jeden bodaj w całej Medanie nie użył ani godziny na zabawę. Na próżno Czaban przekonywał go, że to przesada, że olbrzymi aparat administracyjny został już wyregulowany do ostatniej śrubki i działałby sprawnie nawet bez kierownictwa. Murek tylko wzruszał ramionami i tym zawzięciej zabierał się do roboty. Gdy w nocy wracał do domu, był już tak wyczerpany, że nie mógł o niczym myśleć. Automatycznie rozbierał się i zasypiał kamiennym snem, by nazajutrz zerwać się jak najwcześniej i pędzić do biura. Tam przy czytaniu korespondencji jadł śniadanie. I na obiad rzadko wracał do domu, tłumacząc się przed Tunką brakiem czasu na bawienie gości. – Więc po cóż ich ciągle zapraszasz? – perswadowała. – Żebyś się nie nudziła – odpowiedział krótko. A Tunka nie nudziła się wcale. Wiele czasu zajmowało jej dziecko, które pokochała jakąś smutną, lecz gorącą miłością, resztę pochłaniały bale, stroje, no i dom, gdyż mąż rzeczywiście codziennie zapraszał, kogo się tylko dało, przeważnie młodzież, która nadskakiwała pięknej pani dyrektorowej. Nie był zazdrosny. Przede wszystkim nie miał czasu o tym myśleć, a poza tym był więcej niż pewny, że Tunka go nie zdradzi. Ilekroć odzywało się w nim to przeświadczenie, czuł jakby irytację. Jednak nie chciał analizować tego uczucia. W gruncie rzeczy nie miał jej nic do zarzucenia. Była przesadnie poprawna. Wiedział od służby, że sama codziennie, przed udaniem się na spoczynek zagląda do jego sypialni, układa pidżamę na łóżku, nakręca budzik, ustawia syfon z wodą sodową i obiera jabłko. Czasami, zwróciwszy na to uwagę, doznawał rodzaju wzruszenia i wówczas wchodził do jej pokoju na pół godziny, by spełnić swój obowiązek małżeński. Sam czuł, że w tych wizytach jest coś trywialnego, może nawet obrażającego. Ona musiała to odczuwać znacznie silniej. Jednak nigdy nie dała tego poznać po sobie. Była miła i uprzejma. Budziła się z uśmiechem i z uśmiechem go żegnała, a on uciekał czym prędzej, gdyż bał się, że zobaczy w jej oczach łzy. – Dlaczego ona mnie nie znienawidzi? – pomyślał kiedyś. Lecz w chwilę potem przywoływał się do porządku. – Za co ma mnie nienawidzieć? Poświęcam jej tyle czasu, ile mogę. Przecież nie zbijam bąków, tylko ciężko pracuję, a ona o tym wie. I pracował. W sierpniu przyszła ostatnia, wielka fala gości. Przyjechało kilkaset osób z zagranicy, z Norwegii, Szwecji, z Niemiec, Finlandii, a nawet kilku Anglików i jeden Włoch. Od września jednak frekwencja zaczęła szybko spadać. Tym razem jednak w porę obniżone ceny zrobiły swoje i napływ gości ustalił się w dobrych granicach, wykluczających deficyt. Ustało wszakże gorączkowe tempo życia w Medanie i pewnego dnia Murek spostrzegł się, że właściwie prawie nic nie ma do roboty. Widział zdziwione i zniecierpliwione spojrzenia podwładnych, gdy wciąż ponawiał całkiem zbędne kontrole, gdy żądał uporządkowania archiwów, które – sam to dobrze wiedział – znajdowały się w idealnym porządku, gdy dyktował naszpikowane niepotrzebnymi szczegółami sprawozdania, ale wreszcie i to się wyczerpało. Siedział teraz godzinami w gabinecie bezczynny. Próbował czytać, lecz książki doprowadzały go do furii. Bronił się przed tym, lecz w końcu musiał zrozumieć, że okłamuje sam siebie. Musiał zrozumieć, że praca była dlań tylko narkotykiem, że niczym innym tego narkotyku zastąpić się nie da, że tak dłużej nie wytrzyma. – To wszystko nerwy – przekonywał siebie. I nie brakowało mu argumentów. Cóż bowiem poza nerwami mogło tu działać. Przecie nareszcie, po wielu latach nędzy i mordęgi znalazł się u szczytu swoich pragnień, u celu swej drogi. Nie jest już pomiatanym włóczęgą, nie potrzebuje dopominać się o prawo do życia, ani o niczyją łaskę. Nie jest zwierzęciem ściganym przez wszystkich, zaszczutym i bezsilnym. Zdobył to, czego chciał, co postanowił zdobyć. Zdobył nawet więcej. Jest dziś bogaczem, milionerem, osobistością, z którą każdy musi się liczyć. Ma wygody i zbytki, ba! Ma spokój i bezpieczeństwo. Może nikogo się nie bać. Zdołał usunąć wszystkich wrogów, zatrzeć wszystkie ślady, ubezpieczyć się przed wszelkimi niespodziankami. Wyzbył się lęku i zyskał prawo do szacunku ludzkiego. Posiada dość pieniędzy i znaczenia, by ludzi do tego szacunku zmusić, i jednocześnie gardzić nimi w poczuciu własnej siły. Perspektywa dalszego życia otwierała się jasna i prosta, pogodna i beztroska. – Więc tylko nerwy! Należy wziąć się w garść – powtarzał sobie. Lecz mijały dni, a każdy z nich był gorszy. Jakieś obezwładniające zniechęcenie, jakaś niechęć do wszystkiego i wszystkich, jakaś niecierpliwa nuda opanowała go całkowicie. Przestał chodzić do biura, natomiast włóczył się całymi godzinami po okolicy. Nieraz wracał przemoczony od deszczu do ostatniej nitki, zabłocony po kostki. A wówczas troskliwość Tunki przyprawiała go o wściekłość, którą hamował, do krwi zagryzając wargi. Zamykał się w swoim pokoju i siedział nieruchomo, nie myśląc o niczym. Gdy zza drzwi dobiegał głos Tunki lub płacz dziecka, zrywał się i biegał od ściany do ściany, aż do zmęczenia. – Oszaleję – syczał przez zęby. – Oszaleję!... Po pewnym czasie i te wybuchy ustały. Ulegając zupełnej apatii, położył się do łóżka i nie wstawał przez tydzień. Tunka i Czabanowie namawiali go, by wezwał lekarza. – Jeżeli dobrze mi życzycie – odpowiadał – proszę o jedno: zostawcie mnie w spokoju. Jednak nie chcieli. Widocznie uradzili, że trzeba go rozerwać, że trzeba obudzić w nim jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie. Przychodził Czaban i gadał, i gadał bez końca o projektach reform w Medanie, przychodziła Tunka i mówiła o dziecku, a czasem przynosiła małego, by zademonstrować jego wygląd, bezzębne uśmiechy i niezaradne ruchy tłustych łapek. Przyglądał się im wszystkim z obojętnym zdziwieniem, słuchał z wzrastającą niechęcią, prawie z obrzydzeniem. Cóż go oni, cóż go te sprawy mogły obchodzić? Gdy uświadomił sobie, że tak przecie zbudował swoje życie, że już na zawsze będzie tkwił tutaj, wśród obcych ludzi, wśród obcych spraw, zaczął w nim rodzić się bunt. Zaczęła w nim rosnąć nienawiść; tym gorsza, że nie miał za co ich nienawidzić, że całkowitą odpowiedzialność musiał wziąć na siebie, że to on przemocą wdarł się w to obce, nieznośne życie, że w niczym ich nie może winić, żadnym zarzutem ich obarczyć... A czuł, że oni widzą w jego spojrzeniach nienawiść i że nie dziś, te jutro padnie pytanie: – Czego od nas chcesz?... Czego ci braknie?... Cośmy ci złego zrobili? Jakże odpowiedziałby im na to: – Moja wina, nie wasza! Nie mam prawa mieć do was nawet urazy. Tylko znieść już dzisiaj nie mogę tego życia wśród was, tej obcej kobiety, tego cudzego dziecka, tych pieniędzy, robionych bez celu. Jakżeby odpowiedział: – Braknie mi treści i potrzeby życia, braknie sensu tej wegetacji. Zębami i pazurami utorowałem sobie drogę, popełniałem zbrodnię za zbrodnią, by osiągnąć to, co dzisiaj mnie mierzi i dusi. Moja wina, mój błąd. Nie wiedziałem, że tak żyć nie potrafię. Omyliłem się, ale czyż za tę omyłkę muszę cierpieć do śmierci? I wtedy to, pewnej nocy zaczęło w nim konkretyzować się postanowienie: – Uciec! Uciec, rzucić to wszystko, zacząć życie od nowa. Decyzja zelektryzowała go, obudziła w nim energię. Umysł zaczął żywiej pracować. Nazajutrz wstał wczesnym rankiem, ogolił się, wziął kąpiel, z apetytem zjadł śniadanie i poszedł do biura. Jego zjawienie się wywołało popłoch wśród urzędników. Nie na darmo miał opinię surowego, bezwzględnego i nie zawsze sprawiedliwego zwierzchnika. Wiedzieli, że jest ciężko chory i jego przyjście stało się przykrą niespodzianką. Niejeden i niejedna drżeli na myśl, że za chwilę usłyszą wezwanie do pana dyrektora, i że wówczas wyjdą na jaw zaległości i zapuszczenia w powierzonej pracy. Drzwi gabinetu wszakże nie otwierały się. Dyrektor Klemm kazał sobie przedstawić tylko stan kasy i kont bankowych, zażądał połączeń telefonicznych z kilkoma finansistami w Warszawie i chociaż panna Pączkowska, telefonistka z centrali, podsłuchiwała, dowiedziała się niewiele. Tyle tylko, że pan dyrektor umówił się z jednym na dziś o trzeciej, z dwoma innymi na jutro. O prawdziwości tej informacji świadczyło to, że przed trzecią zajechała przed biuro wielka limuzyna, i dyrektor odjechał w stronę Warszawy. Murek istotnie tam jechał. Po przebyciu kilkunastu kilometrów wspaniałej medańskiej autostrady wóz skręcił na otwocką szosę, która zbliżyła się do Wisły i towarzyszyła już jej do samego miasta. Białe, zaśnieżone brzegi, szeroka wstęga rzeki i dość gęsto płynąca pierwsza kra. Miał już cały plan gotowy. Plan przekreślenia dotychczasowego swego życia radykalnie, raz na zawsze. Zwykły wyjazd, zwykła ucieczka nie rozwiązałaby mu rąk, nie powstrzymałaby takiego człowieka jak Czaban od poszukiwań. A i policja na własną rękę zainteresowałaby się zniknięciem dyrektora Medany. Dr Klemm był już zbyt wybitną osobistością, by zaprzestano wysiłków, zanimby go nie odnaleziono. Trzeba było zrobić inaczej, trzeba było uzyskać zupełną swobodę. Na to zaś najlepszym sposobem było zainscenizowanie samobójstwa. Pewnego pięknego dnia zniknie dyrektor Klemm, ale na brzegu Wisły znajdą jego rzeczy i ślady. Nie znajdą wprawdzie zwłok, ale iluż to trupów Wisła nie wyrzuca. Dr Klemm przestanie istnieć, Tunka ponosi żałobę, całość interesów przejmie Czaban. Nikomu do głowy nie przyjdzie, że gdzieś daleko żyje człowiek, który kiedyś nosił to nazwisko, fałszywe nazwisko, przywłaszczone, oblepione błotem i brudem, i krwią, i podłością, że żyje Franciszek Murek, który zrzucił je, jak ohydną skorupę, by zacząć nowe życie, by szukać innego szczęścia. Plan był prosty. Tegoż jeszcze dnia Murek złożył podanie o paszport zagraniczny na swoje prawdziwe nazwisko. Dzięki poparciu pana wiceministra Gąsowskiego miał otrzymać ten dokument już nazajutrz. Jednocześnie podjął starania dokoła zastawienia swoich medańskich akcji. Chodziło o uzyskanie większej kwoty w sposób dyskretny. Nie przedstawiało to zresztą poważniejszych trudności. W umowach zastawniczych umieścił zastrzeżenie, dające możność Czabanowi wykupienia akcji, jeżeli zechce. Zastawił zresztą nie wszystkie. Zamierzał wziąć z sobą zaledwie kilkadziesiąt tysięcy, by na początek, zanim znajdzie na obczyźnie jakąś pracę, mieć z czego żyć. Znacznie więcej przeznaczył na inną sprawę i gdy miał już potrzebną sumę w kieszeni, zgłosił się do Lipczyńskiego. Po serdecznych powitaniach powiedział: – Ja do pana właściwie w interesie, a raczej z prośbą. – Słucham pana, panie Franciszku. – Otóż, zacznę od tego, że nie znam nikogo, do kogo mógłbym mieć większe zaufanie niż do pana. – Bardzo panu dziękuję... – Niech pan nie dziękuje. To zaufanie obarczy pana mnóstwem kłopotów. Ponieważ jednak znam pana, ośmielam się mieć nadzieję, że weźmie je pan na siebie. Jest to czyn dobry, który ma chociaż w części naprawić wielkie zło, popełnione przez kogoś innego. Ten ktoś, mniejsza o to jak się nazywa, już nie żyje. Przed śmiercią błagał mnie, bym się tym zajął i uzyskał moje przyrzeczenie. Niestety, nie mogę go spełnić. Widzi pan, mam już zagraniczny paszport w kieszeni i wyjeżdżam. Prawdopodobnie na zawsze. Są względy, dla których postanowienie to jest nieodwołalne. Lipczyński uśmiechnął się. – Pozwoli mi pan na popis domyślności?... I na małą niedyskrecję?... Murek spojrzał nań z obawą, lecz Lipczyński przymrużył oko i powiedział: – Szukajmy w tym kobiety! – Możliwe – uśmiechnął się Murek. – Zatem życzę szczęścia i winszuję. Ale cóż to za legat, który pan mi zostawia? – Nie ja. Ja tylko przekazuję w godniejsze ręce – zastrzegł się Murek. – A sprawa jest taka. Przed półtora rokiem została wywieziona do Argentyny i sprzedana handlarzom żywym towarem pewna dziewczyna, odznaczająca się niepospolitą urodą... Podobno piękna. Wiem, że była kiedyś fordanserką. Pomimo to wierzę zapewnieniom mego mandanta, że na taki los nie zasługiwała. Otóż chodzi o odszukanie jej. Zostawię panu tę oto kartkę, zawierającą wszystkie potrzebne dane. Nazwisko, daty, nazwę okrętu, nazwisko i adres właściciela domu publicznego w Buenos Aires, gdzie została zainstalowana itd. Ma to być dziewczyna wyjątkowo inteligentna, wykształcona i sprytna. Możliwe tedy, że sama już w jakiś sposób zdołała się uwolnić z rąk tych ludzi. W przeciwnym razie trzeba ją wykupić. Na koszty poszukiwań, wykupu i zaopatrzenia owej dziewczyny zmarły wręczył mi tę oto sumę. Murek położył przed Lipczyńskim grubą paczkę banknotów. – Jest tu trzydzieści tysięcy dolarów – wyjaśnił. – Zmarły sądził, że to musi wystarczyć, a i ja tak myślę. Oczywiście nie żądam od pana, by osobiście zajął się pan tą sprawą. Chodzi o nadzór i dysponowanie pieniędzmi. Zna pan na pewno jakiegoś uczciwego i sumiennego adwokata, który weźmie sprawę do serca, a w razie potrzeby sam pojedzie, by poszukiwania przeprowadzić na miejscu. To już wszystko. Wiem, że to bezczelność narzucanie się panu z tą prośbą, ale naprawdę nie mam nikogo, komu odważyłbym się powierzyć nie tyle pieniądze, ile los owej biednej dziewczyny. Lipczyński słuchał w milczeniu i teraz nie odezwał się długo. Wreszcie wyciągnął rękę. – Dobrze. Może pan na mnie polegać. – Dziękuję. Serdecznie dziękuję – mocno ścisnął jego dłoń Murek. – Zrobię wszystko. Jednakże może się zdarzyć, że ta dziewczyna umarła lub że niepodobna jej odnaleźć. Co wówczas mam zrobić z pieniędzmi? – Wówczas? – Murek machnął ręką. – Może pan je wyrzucić, spalić, rozdać biednym. To już obojętne. – Ogromna suma. Nigdy takiej nie widziałem – powiedział chirurg, chowając pieniądze do szuflady. – I ja nie za często – zaśmiał się Murek. – Cha... cha... sądzę! Ale jeszcze się kiedyś dorobimy. Prawda? Młodzi jesteśmy. Ale wie pan... Zabawne. Tylko niech mi pan tego nie weźmie za złe... Gdy pan zaczął mówić, zdawało mi się przez chwilę, że... Proszę mi wybaczyć... – Że to ja sprzedałem tę dziewczynę? – usiłując uśmiechnąć się, odpowiedział Murek. – No nie! Ale że to pan chce ją wydobyć. I gdyby nie ta góra dolarów... No, to najlepsze pańskie alibi. – Jeszcze jedno. Cokolwiek by się stało, jakikolwiek byłby rezultat poszukiwań, proszę pana o niewymienianie nikomu mego nazwiska. Czy mogę na to liczyć?... Mam poważne powody. – Może pan być pewny. Nawet żonie nie wspomnę, że to pan powierzył mi tę sprawę. Tegoż dnia Murek przygotował wszystkie listy: do żony, do Czabana i do policji. Dwa pierwsze donosiły, że zauważył u siebie objawy poważnej choroby umysłowej i dlatego postanowił odebrać sobie życie. Nadto w liście do Czabana wspomniał mimochodem, że na pewnej operacji finansowej stracił grubszą sumę, wskutek czego zmuszony był u tych i tych osób zastawić swoje akcje z zastrzeżeniem pierwszeństwa dla Czabana. Listy te włożył do głównej szuflady swego biurka. List do policji umieścił w kieszeni futra. Zawierał on krótkie oświadczenie, że popełnia samobójstwo i prosi nie winić z tego powodu nikogo. Nazajutrz po obiedzie wyjechał samochodem do Warszawy. Załatwił dwie wizy, w biurze podróży kupił bilet na nocny pociąg do Wiednia i sleeping. Wstąpił do sklepu gotowych ubrań i nabył tam jesionkę, którą ku niejakiemu zdumieniu subiektów włożył na siebie pod futro. Wprawdzie mróz był duży i ostra zadymka na dworze, ale to nie usprawiedliwiało podobnego dziwactwa. – Nie lubię nosić paczek – wyjaśnił Murek. Zapadł zmierzch, lecz należało zaczekać na zupełną ciemność. O ósmej wrócił na Skolimowską i obudził szofera. – Jedziemy do domu – powiedział. Za miastem musieli zwolnić. Masy sypkiego śniegu niesione porywistym wiatrem zalepiały szybę i niemal całkowicie przesłaniały drogę, trzepocąc w świetle reflektorów białymi nieprzeniknionymi zasłonami. Szofer jednak zbyt często tędy jeździł, by zmylić drogę lub zjechać do rowu. Klął tylko z cicha pod nosem. W miejscu, gdzie szosa skręcała w lewo i odbiegała od rzeki, Murek kazał mu zatrzymać wóz. Wysiadł i powiedział: Proszę jechać. Ja tu wstąpię do tej willi i zanocuję. Nie przyzwyczajony do rozmów szofer tym razem jednak odważył się zaproponować: – To ja pana dyrektora podwiozę pod willę. Zamoczy pan dyrektor nogi. – Proszę jechać i nie wtrącać się w nie swoje rzeczy. – Przepraszam, panie dyrektorze, a czy pani dyrektorowej mam powiedzieć, że... – Tak, tak. Ze tu nocuję. – A może zaczekam, panie dyrektorze?... Taka zamieć... – Czy wy chcecie stracić posadę? – huknął Murek. Wóz z wolna ruszył z miejsca. Stopniowo oślepiająco biały klin reflektorów zmniejszał się i znikał w ciemności, aż znikł zupełnie. Dokoła była tylko czarna, nieprzenikniona ciemność pełna świstu i milionów łaskotliwych płatków, muskających twarz i ręce ostrymi, niewidzialnymi dotykami. Z lewej strony, o sto kilkadziesiąt metrów od szosy, musiała stać willa. Z prawej duży wał oddzielał drogę od Wisły. Na wale dopiero wiatr z całą siłą uderzył i trzeba było pochylić się, by nie cofnąć się pod jego przemocą. Brnąc po kolana w śniegu i ostrożnie macając teren przed sobą laską, dotarł Murek do brzegu. Pod uderzeniami laski skruszyło się z łatwością te kilkanaście centymetrów lodu, które od wczoraj, gdy silniejszy mróz chwycił, zdołało narosnąć. Tędy biegł głęboki nurt i masy wartkiej, a cieplejszej od powietrza wody wciąż zlizywały marznący brzeg. Murek wbił w ziemię laskę, zdjął futro i zarzucił na nią, wdeptał w śnieg swój czarny pilśniowy kapelusz. Z kieszeni jesionki wydobył cyklistówkę, jak najgłębiej nasunął ją na uszy, następnie idąc uważnie wybrał miejsce, kędy wiatr nanosił zaspę. – Tu musi zawiać powrotne ślady – stwierdził w myśli i wygramolił się na szosę. Jednak trzymanie się szosy było zbyt ryzykowne. Nie przypuszczał, by szofer, nabrawszy jakichś obiekcji, mógł zawrócić, ale wystarczyło spotkać jeden z wielu jeżdżących tędy samochodów, by zniweczyć cały plan. Skręcił tedy w bok i poszedł na przełaj. Okolicę znał wybornie i nie bał się zabłądzić. Obliczył sobie najprostszy kierunek do Śródborowa. Ominie Otwock, gdzie mógłby być poznany i wsiądzie do pociągu na mniejszej i nocną porą pustej stacyjce śródborowskiej. Nawet obliczył sobie, że bez pośpiechu zdąży na pociąg o północy. Wsiądzie do wagonu, a w godzinę później będzie już w sleepingu, pędzącym do Wiednia... za granicę... w świat. Mimo woli myśl powracała do wszystkiego tego, co porzucał. Nazajutrz zrobi się alarm, poszukiwania, policja. Tunka znajdzie listy w biurku, znajdą miejsce, gdzie dyrektor Klemm rzucił się do Wisły i utonął. Będą szukali zwłok. Pójdą telefonogramy w dół rzeki... A Czaban?... A Tunka?... Próbował wyobrazić sobie, co powiedzą, jak odczują to zdarzenie. Zajęty swymi myślami nie czuł ani zmęczenia, ani zimna. Natrafił na niewielki zagajnik i zdawało mu się, że przypomina go sobie. Było tu zaciszniej. Przystanął, by zapalić papierosa. Machinalnie spojrzał na zegarek: wskazywał pół do pierwszej. – Musiałem zabłądzić – skonstatował z lekkim niepokojem. – Już tu powinien być tor kolejowy. Zanadto wziąłem w lewo. A może zegarek stanął? Przyłożył do ucha, lecz świst wiatru w gałęziach zagłuszał wszystko. Pociągnął jeszcze raz papierosa i w jego świetle stwierdził ruch sekundnika. Zatem rzeczywiście zmylił drogę. Nie przestraszył się tym jednak. Za godzinę przez Śródborów przechodzi następny pociąg. Cała strata to tylko sleeping. No i jeszcze pół doby w Warszawie. Za laskiem skręcił w prawo. Lecz minęła godzina, dwie, a toru nie było. Poza tym czuł, że już daleko nie ujdzie. Zmęczone nogi coraz wolniej pracowały, oczy znużone ustawicznym wypatrywaniem w ciemności piekły od wiatru i ostrych igiełek śniegu. Przypominał sobie swoją wędrówkę sprzed kilku lat, kiedy podobnie borykał się z zimą i błądził po bezdrożach, uciekając od policji. Natrafił wówczas na wieś i to uratowało go od zamarznięcia w polu. Tak walczył wtedy o swoje życie, a cóż ono było warte, jakie miało perspektywy?... A dzisiaj... dzisiaj... – Co dzisiaj? – odezwała się w nim jakby czyjaś obca myśl. – No, mam pieniądze, doświadczenie, możność rozpoczęcia nowego życia – przekonywał siebie. – Znajdę w świecie kąt, gdzie mnie nie znają, gdzie nie wiedzą... – Czego nie wiedzą?... – odwrotną falą odbiła się myśl. – Czy tego, co niosę w sobie?... – Wyrzuciłem wszystko – upewniał siebie. – Wszystko. Zostało tam, na brzegu, gdzie utopił się dyrektor Klemm. Nie ma go już. Nie ma, nie ma... Tam zostało wszystko... – Tam?... Tam zostało tylko futro. A sumienie mam tu, ze sobą! Trzeba było taką sztukę wymyślić, by zostawić sumienie... Z daleka rozległo się szczekanie psów. Myśl urwała się, przyśpieszył kroku. Po kolana zapadł w zaspy i dyszał ciężko. Na próżno jednak przystawał co kilka minut. Szczekanie nie powtórzyło się. Albo przynosił je jakiś boczny podmuch wiatru, albo było w ogóle złudzeniem. Na wschodzie niebo zaczynało z daleka szarzeć. Nagle o kilka kroków przed Murkiem zarysował się jakiś wielki, czarny kształt i wiatr ustał. – Dom. Zbliżył się i dotknął ręką. Nie był to dom, lecz jakiś budynek gospodarski z nieociosanych okrąglaków, prawdopodobnie stodółka chłopska. Jednak w takim razie gdzieś niedaleko musi być wieś lub chociażby pojedyncza chata. Murek zaczął krążyć dokoła, bał się wszakże zbyt daleko odejść od stodółki, by jej nie stracić z oczu. Wreszcie zrezygnował z poszukiwań. Do rana śnieg przestanie padać, a w każdym razie zamieć minie, w stodółce zaś i tak można przeczekać. Obszedł budynek i namacał niedomykające się wierzeje. Nie były zamknięte. Rozhuśtał jedną połowę o tyle, że odepchnął przywalający ją śnieg i przez szczelinę mógł wsunąć się do środka. Ogarnęła go nagle cisza i dobrze pamiętny z lat dziecinnych zapach słomy i zboża, i grochowin, i jakby worków po mące czy po otrębach. Wyprostował się i zaczął rozcierać ręce, policzki i uszy. Potem zapalił zapałkę. Stodółka była prawie pusta. Na klepisku stała ręczna sieczkarnia, pod ścianą wóz drabiniasty, w kącie niewielka stertka słomy. – Jakoś tu przenocuję – pomyślał. Po omacku dotarł do słomy i zakopał się w niej po szyję. Zdrętwiałe mięśnie z wolna się rozprężały. Przyjemne ciepło z wolna przenikało do skóry. Spodziewał się, że zaśnie, lecz sen nie przychodził. Pod wpływem ciepła i myśli jakby odtajały. Oto jest już wolny, wyzwolony z całej swojej przeszłości. Nie powlecze się za nim jak kula u nogi. Przerwał łańcuch, zostawił ją za sobą. Jak brudną, plugawą szmatę... – Dla nowych ludzi będę białą, niezapisaną kartą i stanę się nią dla siebie. A później... Nie znajdzie się na niej nic, co by ją mogło splamić. Nic. Żadnej podłej myśli, żadnego nędznego czynu, żadnej krzywdy ludzkiej... Pod zamkniętymi powiekami zarysowała się twarz Szułowskiego o wytrzeszczonych, obłąkanych oczach... Murka ogarnął nagły niepokój. – Krzywdy też można wynagrodzić, można! Szułowskiemu napisać, wyjaśnić... A jeżeli... Przecie dla Arletki zrobiłem, co mogłem... Tak, tylko trzeba się zastanowić!... Na wszystko jest rada... Właśnie! Poświęcić życie dla wynagrodzenia krzywd!... – A Kuzyk?... A ci co poszli do więzienia?... A całe społeczeństwo? Zrozumiał, że roztacza się przed nim olbrzymi czarny ocean, wobec którego jest bezsilny. I nagle ogarnął go gniew. – A czyż mnie nie skrzywdzono?! Czyż ja chciałem być łotrem, czy nie oni, tak, oni wszyscy, zepchnęli mnie w błoto, w gnój? Oni, ludzie, najpodlejsze zwierzęta, łajdaki, wyssali ze mnie sumienie, wdeptali w brudy... Czemu ja mam za to płacić, czemu ja!? Zerwał się, rozrzucił słomę i wyciągnął pięści przed siebie jakby gotów do obrony przed tłumem oskarżycieli. Ale pusto tu było i cicho. Nawet wiatr za ścianami już się uspokoił i tylko przez szpary wlewał się mleczny poblask świtu. Czemuż nie było tu nikogo, komu mógłby rzucić w twarz swoje oskarżenie, swoją obronę, od kogo żądać sprawiedliwego sądu! Od kogo zażądać wyroku! Dlaczego jest tu sam!?... Dlaczego on musi już na zawsze zostać jednym własnym sędzią?!... Dreszcz przeszedł mu po grzbiecie. Przez krótką jak mgnienie chwilę zdawało mu się, że widzi przed sobą własną twarz surową, nieubłaganą, zaciętą, że w tym ponurym wzroku czyta wyrok... Z wściekłością skoczył przed siebie, lecz ręce trafiły na pustkę. Zachwiał się i upadł. Wpił palce we włosy, a z zaciśniętej krtani wydobywało się urywane rzężenie, coraz głośniejsze, coraz bardziej rozpaczliwe, aż przeszło w krzyk: – Arletko!... Arletko!... Arletko!... Ratuj!... Ratuj!... Wreszcie opadł nieruchomy na ziemię i długo dyszał. Gdy podniósł się, było całkiem jasno na świecie. Przez uchylone wierzeje nisko stojące słońce wciskało się jaskrawym snopem promieni. Dwa wróble ćwierkając kręciły się po klepisku. Spłoszył je, gdy zbliżył się do drzwi. Z tamtej strony było mroźno, cicho i biało. Tak biało, że oczy ślepły. Odwrócił się i rozejrzał: u góry słomiane poszycie na cienkich krokwiach, niżej grube belki poprzeczne. Pomału zbliżył się do wozu. Znalazł to, czego szukał. Trudno było sznur odwiązać, bo zamarzł, ale zamróz puszczał z wolna pod dotykiem gorących dłoni. Nie było tego wiele. W sam raz, by przerzucić przez belkę i pętlę przełożyć. Głośno zatrzeszczały zmarznięte deski wozu pod ciężarem. Gdy już stał pewnie, nie śpiesząc się sięgnął po zwisającą pętlę i zacisnął ją lekko na szyi. A wtedy odepchnął się nogami i skoczył. Sznur naprężył się i zatrzeszczał. Nogi jednak nie sięgnęły klepiska. Brakowało niedużo. Może ćwierć łokcia. Ale to wystarczyło, by już nigdy chodzić po ziemi nie mogły. * * * Miało się już ku wieczorowi, gdy gospodarz Jan Sobczak przyszedł do stodoły narżnąć sieczki i znalazł wisielca. Najpierw splunął, potem przeżegnał się, a potem pobiegł po swoją babę, by uradziła, co z takim zdarzeniem zrobić. I uradzili: tajemnicę zachować, policji ani sołtysowi nie meldować, kłopotów na swoją głowę nie napytywać. Gdy się zmierzchło, wziął Jan Sobczak na ramię sztywny ciężar i ruszył do Wisły. Blisko była, nawet się nie zmęczył. A tam z wysokiego brzegu ciężar do wody zrzucił. Gęsto płynęła kra i trup zaraz pod nią się zanurzył. Jan Sobczak zdjął czapkę i szeptem powiedział: – Wieczne odpoczywanie racz mu dać, Panie... Ale rzeka nie znała odpoczynku. Pędziła naprzód, niecierpliwa, bulgocząca, zwijała się w wiry, grzechotała krami. KONIEC Kategoria:Drugie życie doktora Murka